Broken
by Fireflight of ThunderClan
Summary: Ivypool witnessed a major battle and many of her loved ones are now dead. She is broken and StarClan guids her to he rlightest and darkerst days. She will come with three friends and build the new clans. Willl Ivypool rebuild her life or is it too late. First story so plase be easy on me!
1. Huge Battle

A silver and white tabby appeared in the starry forest known as StarClan. She looked around with her blue eyes. She heard a rustle in a bush and she unsheathed her claws. A dull gray she-cat popped out followed by a blue-gray she-cat. The gray she-cat clept closer.

"Greetings Ivypool." Yellowfang mewed. Ivypool looked around. The blue-gray she-cat laid her soft tail on Ivypool's shoulder.

"What do you want." Ivypool mewed blankly. Yellowfang snorted and the blue-gray she-cat shook her head.

"I have a prophecy for you." The blue-gray she-cat mewed. Yellowfang growled.

"To her! I thought we were giving it to-"

"I know what I am doing Yellowfang." Bluestar mewed quietly and looked at Ivypool. She stood infront of Ivypool.

"Two will depart and suffocate in darkness while a bigger threat is forming, a crescent pool will bring forth the brightest memories that will shine to the greatest warrior." Bluestar mewed.

_Two will depart and suffocate in darkness while a bigger threat is forming, a crescnet pool will bring forth the brightest memories that will shine to the greatest warrior. _The prophecy repated in Ivypool's head.

Meanwhile in ThunderClan...

* * *

"Ivypool! Ivypool!" Ivypool woke up to a bouncy Cherrypaw. She shook her head at Cherrypaw questioning why she woke her up.

"Squirrelflight ordered me, you, Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Berrynose and Graystripe to go on a border patrol!" She mewed bouncing up and down. _I can't wait til she become a warrior... _Ivypool thought. She shook her white and silver fur and strectched to go join Bumblestripe and the others. She saw Bumblestripe staring at Dovewing in awe. Ivypool huffed. _Does Dovewing have every tom running after her. Probably. _Ivy pool growled making Rosepetal look at her in concern.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Ivypool plainly retorted and shrugged the thought off. She walked bewtween Rosepetal and Bumblestripe, making Cherrypaw and Graystripe in the lead, and Berrynose at the back. Ivypool smirked when she saw three warriors on WindClan border, really looking for a fight. A blackc at known as Breezepelt stepped on paw in ThunderClan. Berrynose growled.

"Oh no! I am scared there are ThunderClan warriors about to attack me oh no!" Breezepelt snarled in laughter as he stuck his paw in and out of the border. Berrynose crept closer but Graystripe held him back with his tail. Graystripe walked up to Breezepelt.

"I would quickly advise you to put her paw back into your territory." Graystripe ordered. All of a sudden the deputy, Ashfoot stood there and furrowed her brow and grabbed Breezepelt by the scruff and bowed to Graystripe.

"I am very sorry for his mistakes." She muffled under his black fur. Once the ThunderClan patrol turned their backs, Ashfoot dropped Breezepelt and signaled a big patrol of WindClan cats with her to the ThunderClan territory. She put one step into the territory followed by Crowfeather and the others. Ivypool looked back like soemone or something was watching them and she didn't see anything so they walked back to camp.

* * *

"I am going to be the best warrior ever!" Seedkit mewed happily. Sorreltail purred in amousement. Squirrelflight saw the patrol come back and Graystripe signaled her and Bramblestar to come over. Molepaw came to eavsdrop. Bramblestar _mrrowed_ in laughter. He signaled Graystripe and Squirrelflight.

"We should discuss this in my den." Bramblestar mewed. Graystripe shuffled his paws. "You mean Firestar's den." he murmured quietly. Squirrelflight's ears dropped when she heard her fathers name.

"WindClan... or Breezepelt I should say was putting his paw on our territory... literally." Graystripe mewed. Squirrelflight nodded her head.

"Bramblestar...showe alert WindClan." Squirrelflight asked putting her ginger tail on Bramblestar's dark tabby one.

"N-"

"WINDCLAN ATTACK!" All of a sudden WindClan cats flew everywhere.

* * *

Ivypool was talking with Dovewing when she heard;

"WINDCLAN ATTACK!" All of a sudden Breezepelt flinged himself on Ivypool. She growled and flipped him where she was on top. He clawed at her belly making her wince a littlebit until Dovewing bit his scruff and flew him off of her.

"Thanks Dovewing." Ivypool mewed. Dovewing nodded and response and went to defend the Queens den. Crowfeather sliced his claws through Mousefur's pelt causing her to drop before Dovewing could get to the queens den. Crowfeather went in there and stole Seedkit, and Dewkit. Crowfeather slit Brightheart's throat and flung Sorreltail out of the den causing her to land on her side. Brackenfur was fighting off Tornear and Onestar and Brambestar were circling each other.

"Are you ready to challenge me?" Onestar snarled.

"Of course I am." Bramblestar retorted.

"SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!" Blackstar yowled and he pounced on Bramblestar causing him to roll under Onestar's claws. Mistystar came in.

"RIVERCLAN ATTACK!" She yowled and pounced on Blackstar. Ivypool got tackled by a brown tabby. _Tigerheart!_

Tigerheart clawed her back making Ivypool wince once again and then flipped Tigerheart over that he was on his back and started clawing his belly. Another gray ShadowClan warrior slashed her off of him making her fall into a limp body. She turned to see Molepaw's dead body while Cherrypaw was about to recieve the death blow. _Oh StarClan where is Lionblaze._ Ivypool thought while looking at the warrior who was about to kill her.

"Rowanclaw!" Ivypool yowled. Everyone turned to look at Ivypool, even the leaders.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on her." Ivypool growled. Rowanclaw looked amused.

"Are you challenging me?" Rowanclaw laughed. Ivypool snarled.

"I guess that is a yes." Ivypool smirked. She leapt at Rowanclaw and they tussled. Ivypool clawed his belly but Rowanclaw held Ivypool and held her by her throat. He flunged her into the warrior den making her crash into the wall she turned unconcience.

* * *

Ivypool woke up in the Medicine Cat Den... or whats left of it. The wall were cracken and blood was spilled everywhere. Ivypool turned to a gray tabby tom.

"Jayfeather... what happened." Ivypool asked the gray tabby tom. Jayfeather stared at her and went back to sorting his herbs.

"WindClan and ShadowClan attacked us and RiverClan helped us. You challenged Rowanclaw and he threw you... you knocked out now I got to treat tons of wounds." Jayfeather grumbled. Ivypool shook her head. It was raining outside.

"Can I go see whos dead." Ivypool mewed. Jayfeather nodded.

"There is many." He mewed darkly. Ivypool nodded and stood out.

_Oh my StarClan!_ Ivypool thought as she stared at her lifeless sister.

**Okay here we go! Poor Ivypool. I am new at writing so can you guys tell me about my writing! Well anyways sorry if I killed off your fav, Dovewing! Sorry :(**


	2. Many mourn for the dead

Ivypool looked at her dead sister. Dovewing's eyes we wide open and her pelt was covered in bloody scars. She looked around and saw the bodies of Squirrelflight, who one of her eyes were clawed. Her tail was bitten off and her ginger pelt was dark with blood. She saw Blossomfall's dead body laying next to her... her... mothers. body. Ivypool felt her eyes tear up. She turned to see Cinderheart with a cripled leg. She saw Molepaw and Mousefur's bodies side-by-side. She turned her head to the barrier of the front of the camp and found Sorreltail sobbing her eyes out. Ivypool walked over to Sorreltail.

"Whats wrong." Ivypool murmured. Sorreltail's eyes looked red.

"My kit is gone!" She sobbed. She looked at the nursery and saw a crying Lilykit in the nursery. She looked upon the warriors and saw Mousewhisker coughing up blood. Rapidly. Bumblestripe mourning over Dovewing and Foxleap staring at Icecloud. Lionblaze quickly arrived at camp. He stared at the camp and sighed. _I'm too late._

* * *

Bramblestar and Mistystar were in the den talking. Mistystar looked at her clanmates. Reedwhisker was horribly injured. Beetlewhisker and Mallownose were dead. She squinted. She saw that Mossypaw and Troutpaw were dead thrown up against the elder den. Her eyes went wide when she saw Leafpool sprawled across the middle of the camp with blood coming out of her mouth. _She is dead_. Mistystar thought. She turned to Bramblestar and dipped her head.

"I am sorry for your loss." Mistystar murmured. Bramblestar dipped his head in response.

"Yours too." He mewed softly. He looked at the body of Squirrelflight and he thrusted his muzzle into her soft, ginger pelt. He cried softly and let Mistystar put her tail on his back. She turned to her remaining warriors.

"RiverClan we are going back to camp. Pebblefoot and Minnowtail carry Mossypaw and Troutpaw's body and Grasspelt take Reedfeather and take him back to camp. Also Icewing and Graymist pick up Beetlewhisker and Mallownose." Mistystar ordered sadly. She looked at her deputy with sad eyes. This is Mistystar's kits for cyring out loud! Seeing him hurt just broke her heart. She was broken. She dipped her head to Bramblestar and nodded to her Clan and they walked off.

* * *

Ivypool turned to her cloest friend which was Bumblestripe she thrusted her muzzle in his fur an he sadly looked at the dead body infront of him. Ivypool got up to see a tail hanging from behind the Medicine Cat den. She found a dead Brackenfur and Graystripe. She cried softly. A tail was at her side and she looked to see Ciderheart limp over to her and brush her pelt with Ivypool's. Bramblestar looked at the body.

"Thornclaw, Foxleap, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Ivypool and Lionblaze come help me bury the bodies." Bramblestar ordered. Bumblestripe got up grabbed Dovewing's body. Ivypool walked by Molepaw's and picked up Graystripe's and Brackenfur's bodies. Thornclaw grabbed Blossomfall's and Mousefur's and Lionblaze grabbed Millie's body while Foxleap and Icecloud both grabbed Toadstep and Daisy's body. They mournfully walked. Lionblaze thought to himself. _If only I was there. this would of never happened._ Bramblestar looked took Squirrelflight's body and they reached to the burrying place. They burried the bodies and went back to camp. Bramblestar looked at his Clan.

"Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey join me beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar announced. The cats looked proudly at their leader.

"I am some announcements to make. First I need to appoint a new deputy. So." Bramblestar took a deep breath. "I say these words before the body of Squirrelflight, so that her spirit my hear and approve my choice. Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." He mewed. Lionblaze's amber eyes lit up and he proudly took his place beside Bramblestar. Then he turned to Cherrypaw.

"Cherrypaw come up." The she-cat went up to the highrock.

"Foxleap , are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar mewed and turned to the tom. Foxleap nodded.

"Yes she is ready."

"I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cherrypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

" I do." She mewed softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from now on you are Cherryleaf." Cherryleaf dipped her head and the rest of ThunderClan cheered for her.

_Maybe there was a good outcome to this, Lionblaze is the new deputy and Cherryleaf finally got her warrior name_. Ivypool thought and she cheered on with the redt of ThunderClan

**Okay well please r&r and go Cherryleaf!**


	3. New Aliangences

**Okay here is the updated allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_ Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy:_ Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat:_ Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Warriors_

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - long-limber black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream colored tom

Hazeltail - small-gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - small gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with a crippled leg

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryleaf - ginger she-cat

Queens

Sorreltail - tortioseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit and Seedkit)

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit, Amberkit and Snowkit)


End file.
